Talk:Dropping the Bomb
This wasn't that hard for me...although I'm almost positive by reading the other comments I got incredibly lucky. 1/1 fishing up the Brine Crab, 1/1 on the Powder Casket, 1/1 on it not being a dud. No TH or TH Atma, was on BRD/NIN. Got Store TP+4 and Breath Damage Taken -1% on my Versa Breeches. --BruHouse 16:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *used mithran fishing rod and minnow. caught a crab on first /fish. 1/1 drop as 99thf with th8. --vm0d (talk) 06:09, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I got this quest with lv3 fame. Brine Crab seems to spawn as either Even Match or Tough and doesn't drop 100%. I'm 1/11 and it was a dud. --Shizoku 07:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sixo 04:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Rods & bait *I cast my line about 20-25 times with composite + minnow, nothing happened, never caught anything. --Soily 07:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Halycon+Fly Lure ended up working for me but ONLY when I fished near/under the bridge. --Shizoku 21:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually gotten two caskets so far and both duds. Runeghost 02:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Whoever designed this hellish quest should die a horrible death! 90% of casts don't get a single bite, 10% get a crab with no drop, and 0.0000001% get a crab that drops. 4 caskets so far and all have been duds. I'm about to go feed the fucking NPC to the crabs myself! --Teiei 17:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I ended up going 3/30 on the caskets before I got one that wasn't a dud. Somewhere between a half and two thirds of those crabs, I had the TH atma (Atma of Dread), but no other TH. And yeah, the vast majority of my casts fished up nothing. :/ Such an annoying quest; I'm so glad I have it done now. For the record, I used Composite Fishing Rod and Fly Lure, and have 13 fishing skill. I tried a few different spots for fishing (on the bridge, below the bridge, and by the quest NPC), though I doubt it made any difference. --Kyrie 22:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Currently 0/14 on drop, with about a 10% catch rate. This is probably the lamest quest i've ever done in this game and i've done alot of quests.... Sixo 04:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) This has absolutely got to be the worst quest in all of Abyssea. Not only is it very difficult to fish up one of these crabs, but once you get the crab, the drop rate for the Powder Caskets is abysmal. Then after fighting about 16 crabs to 1 powder casket (if you're lucky), when you bring it to the npc, he tells you it's no good. I've spent at least 4.5 hours doing this wasting countless amounts of stones. (It's even worse then the Miasma quest when that's unbugged.) I still haven't gotten a "good" powder casket even though I turned in 5 caskets already and it's one of the last quests I need to do in Abyssea. Thanks SE... bellaneph Repeatable I'm not surprised that nobody came forward to say that this is repeatable, given that quest isn't very fun. I personally, however, felt the need to repeat it several times so I could get a decent pair of MDT pants for my NIN. Took me 5 tries to get -1 MDT, then after one more try I gave up on it. The pants can get some crap augments like HP, aside from the more useful ones like breath and magic damage. Upon repeats, you gain 600 cruor and another pair of Breeches. Kincard 05:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Augments Possible augments on the Versa Breeches : * Breath damage -2% * Magic dmg. taken -1~2% * HP +6-7 * Store TP +4 This quest has got to be one of the worst quests ever. Horrible catch rate on the crabs and horrible drop rate on the Caskets. Then when you finally get a Casket, its no good and you have to start over. Thanks for nothing SE. lvl 99 THF in full TH (including atma). 23 Crabs caught. 4 Caskets found. All 'duds'.